<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Feel You Crawl into My Bed by ViceCaptain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29663640">I Feel You Crawl into My Bed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViceCaptain/pseuds/ViceCaptain'>ViceCaptain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Daily Prompt Archive [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Daily prompt, Demon!Ryan, I swear I will write this, It's not even the beginning, M/M, Stupidly self-indulgent, Succubi &amp; Incubi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:00:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29663640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViceCaptain/pseuds/ViceCaptain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What's a fic you've always wanted to write? What's something you've been procrastinating on starting? Well, no longer! Today's the day to finally make progress! Whatever it is, an idea, a universe, write a short (&gt;1K word) fic that inspires you to get started!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Daily Prompt Archive [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Shyan Shipping Society Daily Prompts</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Feel You Crawl into My Bed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As the tags explain, my daily prompt about a 'coming soon' (don't ask when because I don't even know), I just needed to put down some mental image. Please enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It is the dream again. He wouldn’t say it’s recurrent, every time something different happens, but it’s always him and the creature. And that’s the third night in a row.</p><p>It starts as it usually does.</p><p>Shane is lying in his bed, eyes getting used to the darkness, when the scent of flowers fills the room. It’s so heavy he can taste it on his tongue, sweet and thick, it makes the air so dense it clings to his skin.</p><p>As it usually happens, Shane breathes it in and tries to place every fragrance. He clearly recognizes Ylang-Ylang. What else? If only he could bottle it up and bring it back in the waking world so that he could identify all of them.</p><p>He’s distracted from his thoughts by the shadows in the corner of the room, how they darken and swirl, quietly taking that (by now) familiar shape. Shane feels like it appears more clearly every night he has that strange dream and at this point, the only thing that remains shrouded in darkness is the upper part of its face. He can clearly see full, shiny, golden lips curled in a vague grin just beneath.</p><p>The creature struts closer to his bed and Shane has to fight the pleasantly numb feeling in his whole body to sit up against the headboard.</p><p>The creature has a man-like body, and an exquisite one at that, with fit muscles, broad shoulders, strong arms, and legs. Dark bronze skin peeks from the extremely revealing outfit it’s wearing, thin straps and chains crisscross over its chest, around its waist and hips where they meet a very tight and very low pair of latex pants. Around its strong neck is a leather choker and a pair of half-hand gloves cover his hands.</p><p>It looks like a literal wet-dream. If it wasn’t for the curving black and golden horns that peek among its dark, messy curls.</p><p>Or the long, slithering tail that wags slowly behind its back, the black, polished scales almost seem made of obsidian.</p><p>Or the wings that protrude from the small of its back, as if they are attached to the tail. They shine golden yellow, with black patterns and they tremble lightly, the shape is that of bat wings, but they aren’t made of membrane. They look more like butterfly or moth wings.</p><p>Not that any of those inhuman details could take Shane’s eyes away from the creature. Nor they could cool off the hot swirl of arousal that lazily grips his insides while the creature allows his eyes to devour the sight it makes.</p><p>The mattress dips when the other places a knee on the bed and then crawls on its four, fluid and controlled like a predator.</p><p>Shane finds himself edging back until he’s pressed against the headboard and can’t escape anywhere.</p><p>The strong scent of flowers is flooding his lungs now that the creature is at a mere inch from his face and it makes him evermore dizzy, like a soft drug turning everything in a pleasant, warm haze.</p><p>Since the creature is straddling his hips, sitting back with a teasing little grind against his groin, Shane can see that golden lines are <em>carved </em>on its skin in flowery patterns. They seem like mandalas made of plants and geometric shapes. They are beautiful but fierce, like war paint.</p><p>The smirk on the creature’s lips widens and Shane can see sharp fangs lined just behind. A long, pointy tongue slowly licks along the upper lip before that mouth inches closer.</p><p>The creature rakes its hands through Shane’s hair and angles his head.</p><p>Shane barely manages to register the strange, shining color of the creature’s tongue (that’s golden too) before it licks its way inside his mouth, their lips meeting slowly and languidly.</p><p>It is unhurried, but filthy and open-mouthed nonetheless, and Shane groans into it. Every stroke of their tongues against each other makes him go weak beneath the hot body quietly pressing against him, hips grinding down on his frankly painful erection.</p><p>Shane’s mouth is filled with the creature’s taste and it’s sweet, hot, spicy in the aftertaste.</p><p>When it pulls back with a shaky exhale, a string of dense saliva connects their lips. The creature licks at it as it dribbles from his bottom lip. It looks thick and golden like honey.</p><p>Shane’s hands have somehow moved to splay over the toned chest. He doesn’t remember telling them to do so. He wants to protest, but he only manages a trembling moan while his own hips thrust up to meet the other halfway. He hasn’t ordered this either, but apparently, his body is moving with a mind of its own.</p><p>The creature chuckles and even that sounds sinful. It slides a hand lower, caressing its way across Shane’s chest and stomach, lower still to palm at his boner.</p><p>Shane hisses while his hands also shift to claw at the creature’s hips, nails digging in the dips there.</p><p>The creature’s tail slithers and winds around one of Shane’s legs while its wings bend around them as if they too wanted to touch and cling to the human.</p><p>A hot hand takes hold of Shane’s cock and gives a slow, torturing stroke. So slow and loose that it causes him to sob, his grip tightening.</p><p>The creature sniffs and licks along Shane’s neck while one hand works him and the other caresses his cheek, coaxing him into more kisses.</p><p>“W-what,” Shane pants against its lips, “What do you want?”</p><p>The creature smirks dangerously, showing its sharp canines. It gently presses an index to Shane’s mouth, silencing him. It crawls lower, knees spread while, it slides along his body, and stops when its breath is ghosting on the sensitive skin of his member.</p><p>A thick gobble of honey-like spit spills from the creature’s mouth and trickles along his shaft. Those golden hot lips quietly follow to mouth along the side.</p><p>Shane melts beneath the creature with a choked whine.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>